Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of use of computer systems in business information management, operations and predictive planning. Specifically, the use of an advanced decision system to provide ongoing market environment quantification for investment trading business operations.
Discussion of the State of the Art
Investment vehicle trading as a business field would certainly be characterized as highly reliant on the acquisition and analysis of information. Each trader, relies on the capture, cleaning, normalization and analysis of data pertaining to not only the current worth of the target traded objected, but performance or value history and a potentially overwhelming body of trade environmental data which may or may not directly pertain to the trade item of interest but all of which may have highly significant effect on both short term and long term worth. As with most fields, the available information in support of each trade transaction has grown considerably and continues to expand. Multiple investment related companies have begun to investigate, even offer, services which aim to place more information into investors hands in a timely fashion, but little has been done, to date, in an attempt to alleviate the overwhelming burden of sifting through, correlating and forming informed plans of trading action from the torrents of data and multiple differing opinion currently offered.
There have been several recent developments in more general business software that have arisen with the purpose of streamlining or automating either business data analysis or business decision process which might be harnessed to aid in investment trade decision making PLANATIR™ offers software to isolate patterns in large volumes of data, DATABRICKS™ offers custom analytics services, ANAPLAN™ offers financial impact calculation services. There are other software sources that mitigate some aspect of business data relevancy identification in isolation, but these fail to holistically address the entire scope of insurance data analysis. Analysis of that data and business decision automation, however, remains out of their reach. Currently, none of these solutions handle more than a single aspect of the whole task, cannot form predictive analytic data transformations and, therefore, are of little use in the area of trade profitability prediction, where the only solution is a very complex process requiring sophisticated integration of the tools above.
While the ability to retrieve large amounts of data has greatly increased and there are packages that purport to aid investors and traders better command the wealth of investment vehicle and trading support information they only serve to add to the overload of information described above, and, to be of optimal use, must be carefully analyzed by any business information management system purporting to provide reliable insurance field prediction.
What is needed is a fully integrated system that retrieves risk, insurance market and capital relevant information from many heterogeneous sources using a scalable, expressively scriptable, connection interface, identifies and analyzes that high volume data, transforming it into a useful format. Such a system must then use that data to drive an integrated, highly scalable simulation engine which may employ combinations of the system dynamics, discrete event and agent based paradigms within a simulation run such that the most useful and accurate data transformations are obtained and stored for the human analysts such as actuaries, underwriters and financial officers to rapidly digest the presented information, readily comprehend any predictions or recommendations and then creatively respond to optimize client insurance coverage and insurer business interests including profit. This multi-method information insurance risk and coverage information capture, analysis, transformation, outcome prediction, and presentation system forming a “business operating system.”